Big Time Oneshot: Personal Space
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: In which Logan gets his personal bubble invaded, and he gets absolutely no sleep. Pointless one shot, because why not? Strictly friendship, slightly fluffy and cute :)


**A/N: Hey guys, just another one shot, because I can't find the inspiration to write my proper stories right now, this one is all about the one and only Logan Henderson, because it's his birthday here in Australia! Happy birthday angel xx**

**Enjoy, guys, sorry it's a little short, and full length stories are on their way!**

Logan Mitchell hated people invading his personal space; he always had, ever since he was a child, he could never stand those 'team huddles' before hockey matches, or having the guys hanging off him after he won a spelling bee or scored the winning goal in the pewee hockey championships, so when James got sick and Carlos couldn't sleep in his room anymore, the last thing Logan needed was for Kendall to volunteer to sleep on the couch and for Carlos to sleep in his room.

"You're gonna pay for this," Logan muttered to Kendall as Carlos excitedly moved his pillow and some clothes into Logan and Kendall's room, and James stood in the hallway of his and Carlos' room, wrapped in a blanket and sniffling.

"Sorry, buddy," he said, his nose blocked as he gave a great sniff to try and clear it.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Logan asked in a doctor-ish tone; he was partly mad at James for this whole situation, too. James reluctantly did as he was told, and Logan gave Kendall one last glare before shutting the bedroom door behind him.

"Well Carlos," Logan said rather awkwardly, climbing into his side of the bed; Mrs Knight was still working on getting single beds for the boys, and covering himself with the thick blanket before rolling over to face away from his friend "good night,"

"Night, Logie bear," Carlos smirked, and Logan rolled his eyes, knowing fully well that Carlos was only using the nickname to annoy him.

After half an hour, the room was filled with Carlos' snores and, if Logan thought that was bad enough, Carlos himself had his hand just inches from Logan's face, so close that Logan had accidentally rolled into it a couple of times. He considered moving it, but he knew Carlos was a light sleeper, and Logan knew he'd never hear the end of it if Carlos caught him holding his hand in the middle of the night. And so Logan lay there, eyes wide open, listening to snores loud enough it was a marvel that they didn't wake up Carlos himself, and Carlos' hand just inches from his face.

"Oh, come on!" Logan muttered to himself as he rolled into Carlos' hand for what must have been the tenth time so far. He froze, however, when Carlos began to stir in his sleep, and rolled over to face Logan, who was lying flat on his back, staring at the roof. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms around his middle, and he looked over to see Carlos' face inches from his own, snoring loudly as he clung to Logan. Logan heaved a sigh as he stared at the roof again; this was going to be a long night

* * *

The sunlight seeped into Logan's eyesight as the genius felt himself shivering. He opened his eyes and looked over see that Carlos had all of the blankets wrapped around him like a cocoon, and he let out a huge yawn as he threw himself out of bed and throwing on a jumper. Logan found James shuffling out into the living room, his blanket wrapped around him as he met Logan, reminding the genius of a tall caterpillar.

"Morning Loges," James smiled, sniffing and wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

"That's gross James," Logan said flatly "and what's so good about it?"

"Nice to see you too, sunshine," James smirked "what's your problem?"

"Carlos is my problem!" Logan snapped, double checking the door to the bedroom was shut.

"What about him?" James asked curiously, sniffing again.

"He's the reason I've had no sleep, he moves in his sleep, and he snores so _loud_!" Logan said exasperatedly.

"So? You do too-"

"I'm not finished!" Logan interrupted "he's so clingy! He was hanging all over me last night, I must have rolled onto his hand like 10 times, and he takes up _all_ the room in the bed, and my sheets! And the _kicking_! Oh, man! He kicks in his sleep! James, I don't know how you put up with him clinging to you all night!"

"I dunno," James let a smile cross his lips "I guess I'm just used to it, that's all,"

"Oh really?" Logan raised an eyebrow "You're used to him hugging you all night, like this?" without another word, Logan approached James in one step, and wrapped his arms around the slug that was his best friend, blanket and all, squeezing him tight and resting his head on James' chest.

"Dude, what the heck? Get off of me!" James tensed as the smaller boy took hold of him, automatically trying to shove him off.

"Relax! I was just messing!" Logan chuckled as he stepped back from James "I guess it's just Carlos, huh?"

"What?" James asked, eyeing Logan suspiciously.

"You have a soft spot for him, it's cool," Logan shrugged as James smirked.

"Kinda like what you have for Kendall?" the pretty boy pressed.

"What? Pfft, yeah right, James! I think all that medication's going to your head, I-" said blonde appeared at that moment, sneaking up behind Logan and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Morning guys, what's up?" Kendall asked, resting his head on Logan's shoulder, smiling as the younger boy didn't object, a smile passing over his own lips.

"Nothing much," James smirked, raising a knowing eyebrow in the genius' direction.

**A/N: Take the ending to be as slashy or friendly as you want, I considered it to be fluffy friendship, just cause it's cute :)**

**Reviews on this crap excuse for a one shot would be amazing :)**


End file.
